Oh Sweet Home
by WestonFollower
Summary: A young woman runs away from her husband in Ohio and reinvents herself as a Seattle doctor. Based off the movie, Sweet Home Alabama.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Oh Sweet Home**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: A young woman runs away from her husband in Ohio and reinvents herself as a Seattle doctor. Based off the movie, Sweet Home Alabama.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Please follow, favorite, and review! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**

**1997**

Jackson ran after April, her red hair flowing in the wind, "Come on, Jackson!"

"Slow down!"

April looks back at him. "Hurry up, Jackson!"

"April!" Jackson pushes himself to go faster. The storm started coming in fast. Thunder rumbled while the waves hit the shore. "I gotta get home. My mom's going to kill me!" Lightning hits across the sky, "Wow did you see that?"

April keeps running and Jackson finally catches up to her, "1,001… 1,002…"

"Well answer that question!"

"No!" April keeps running trying to avoid the situation.

Jackson gets closer to her. "No, you won't answer, or no, you won't marry me?"

"Jackson Avery, I'm 11 years old." They finally stop running and face each other. "I got too much to live for." Lightning crashes and they both scream.

April runs away and Jackson grabs her, "Not that way, you dolt! Come on!" They run to where the lightning just hit. They kneel down and April reaches out to touch it. "It's hot. Don't touch it. We'll be safe here."

"Says who?"

"Everybody. Lightning never strikes the same place twice."

April smiles at him and studies his face closely. "Why would you want to marry me?"

That was an easy answer. "So I can kiss you any time I want." April looks at Jackson's lips and he stares in her eyes. They both lean in and their lips touch. The thunder rumbles and lightning strikes between the two. They split apart and fall in the sand.

An older April opens her eyes, from the dream that was also a distant memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Proposal**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Thanks for all the follows and the reviews! Please follow, favorite, and review.**

April sits up and wipes her eyes. How long did they let her sleep? April walks out of the on call room and into the busy halls of the hospital. "Oh my god, how long did you guys let me sleep?"

A nurse walks by and gives her a coffee, "Only two hours. Go home and take a break."

April checks the board and nods. She walks out the hospital sipping her coffee and climbs in a taxi. The sun starts to rise when she gets into her apartment, in her apartment there were flowers, flowers everywhere.

There was one message on her answering machine, she clicks it, and her boyfriend's voice fills the room. "Hey honey. There's a rose for every moment I thought of you last night. You must be exhausted, I keep telling you that you work too much. Listen I'll see you at the hospital fundraising gala tonight. It's going to be great, I love you."

The night comes quickly. April climbs in the limo, her boyfriend got for her. Her hair is pinned up and she has a reddish pink dress on. She notices they should be at the hospital by now. "Thomas, where are we?"

"Mr. Shepherd's meeting is going longer than expected, he wants you to come inside."

April nods with confusion and walks in the building. Derek is standing there looking very dreamy with his tux on. "So… have you made a decision?"

April grabs his hand and they walk down the hall. "About what?"

"Ireland?"

"Ireland, honey that's four months from now."

They walk in a pitch dark room. "I was thinking maybe 200 guests, tops."

April looks at his dark figure with wide eyes. "For Christmas? Derek, did you fall and get a concussion? What's going on? Where are we?"The lights turn on and it takes April a moment to realize she's standing in the center of a ring shop. "Oh my god."

Derek smiles at her and gets down on one knee. "April Taylor… will you marry me?"

"Are you sure? I mean, are you really sure? Because if you're not sure, we could just go back to the car, I mean sorry you can talk. It's only been 9 months."

Derek stands up and laughs lightly. "You know I never usually ask a question I don't already know the answer to. So at the risk of being rejected twice, I'm going to ask you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Derek picks April up and they laugh happily.

"Pick one." His arms gesture towards the rings.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>In the car, April kisses Derek's neck. Then his lips, over and over again. "I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face." The kissing stops and April gives him a fearful look. "Come on, let's call your parents!"<p>

"NO!" April grabs the phone out of his hand. "I mean, not right this second. What I mean is. Honey, would you mind terribly if we just kept this to ourselves for a few days?"

"April, its going to come out sooner or later."

"No, I know, but, um, it's just, I haven't seen my folks in about 7 years. I just feel like I should tell them in person."

"Of course." April hands him back the phone.

"I think I should do it alone."

"April, I'm going to meet them eventually."

April nods and smiles and him. "I know, and they will love you… eventually."

Derek grabs her hand and turns the ring on her finger upside down. "Okay… mum's the word. No one will know." April gives him one last kiss before they stop and get out for the gala.

They walk in the hospital hand in hand. People take photos when they enter. Being engaged to the son of the most successful Neurosurgeon in the world who owned half the hospitals in the US was going to be stressful. Dr. Herman, never call her Mrs. Shepherd, her jackass husband ran off when Derek was two. She frowns at the couple when they walk in.

Derek hugs his mother and April also hugs her. When they break apart, a ring catches Nicole's eye. "April you look beautiful, always the bell of the ball! Derek I see a very important ring on a very important finger."

April's eyes widen. "Actually… we wanted to keep this-"

Dr. Herman twisted the ring to its upright position. "Oh my god your engaged!" Photographers surround the couple and take multiple photos. Flash blinds April and Derek. Well, there goes the plan to keep it quiet.

* * *

><p>April drives down the road and Lexie talks to her on the phone. "What the hell, April! I'm your first Seattle friend, and I have to read about it with 12 million other people!"<p>

"Sorry, she just grabbed my hand. What was I supposed to do?"

"I know we read all about it. You want to meet up for coffee?"

April sighs into the Bluetooth. "Can't, I'm in Ohio."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Moline**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: First of all, sorry! Normally it never takes me this long to update but school, sickness, and cheer got in the way. Second, I live in Ohio but I have never been to Moline so I'm looking up as much information as I can to make it accurate, and third thank you for all the kind words! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

**ohsoserious75: Keep on reading you'll find out why in future chapters **

**Also please follow me on Twitter my name is the same as on here WestonFollower. You can ask me questions and I'll keep you posted on how the writing is going.**

April drives in to the small town and is welcomed with a sign. Welcome to Moline, why would anyone want to go here? She drives past the Taylor plantation and its small houses from there. April finally makes it into town, nothing changed absolutely nothing.

Her car pulls into the familiar driveway and next to the single floor white house. Well, brown since it hasn't been cleaned. Bear, her old Golden Retriever starts to bark automatically. April slips off her ring and gets out of the car.

Jackson walks out of the house covered in sweat. "He's loud, but he won't bite. How can I help you?"

Did she really change that much? Sure she dyed her hair but did he really not notice her? "Well, for starters you can get your lazy ass down here and give me a divorce." Jackson's eyes widen in shock. "Come on, Jackson, I mean it. Let's just finish this. I've got a plane to catch."

April begins to pull out the papers while Jackson stares at her. "You're messing with me, right?"

"No, I'm not. It's even got these idiot-proof tabs to make it easy. One copy for me, one copy for you, and one copy for the lawyers." April lays the files across the hood of the car and stares at him. "What? Speak!"

Bear starts to bark while Jackson walks down to her. "You show up here after 7 years without so much of a "Hey, Jackson, remember me, your wife." Or a "Hi, honey. Looking good."

"You expect me to tell you, you look good? Did you get rid of your shower since I left?"

"Is that what people laugh at? Where ever you've been?"

"You knew where I was. Don't pretend you've spent all this time missing me. I've got a lawyer that charges $350 an hour. He billed me every time you sent these papers back."

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally got the message."

Bear keeps barking and they turn to the dog. "Shut up, Bear!"

Jackson at the same time says, "Shut up, Harper!"

April looks at him with confusion. "What happened to Bear?"

"He died. You weren't here."

Jackson starts to walk towards the house. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving, you should recognize the gesture."

April gathers all the files and stuffs them in her purse. "Can we try to keep this as civilized as possible? Please sign these papers so I can go home!"

"What do you know about home? I bet your family doesn't know you're in town."

"That's my business."

"Babe, those people are the only family you got."

April wants to slap him. "Don't you 'babe' me, baby!"

"Get your butt back in the car drive over and see them and then we might talk."

Jackson walks in the house and slams the screen door in April's face. "Jackson! You stupid asshole! The only reason you won't sign these papers is cause I want you to!"

"Wrong! The only reason I'm not signing is because you've turned into some big Trauma surgeon bitch! I just want to piss you off!" Jackson slams the real door in April's shocked face.

April walks around the house on the porch. Jackson runs to the back door and locks it. Happy with himself he cracks open a beer and gulps it down. He stops when he notices the front door open and Harper in the house.

April walks up behind him. "Hey genius, Next time you lock somebody out, make sure they don't know where the spare key's hidden."

"That's the thing about hiding keys. It would be nice if your wife told you where it was!"

"I'm not your wife, Jackson. You're right I have changed." Jackson's hand begins to twitch and April looks at it with concern. "How's your hand have you been seeing Dr. Altman?" He doesn't reply, he grabs the phone and shuts his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Nicole Herman starts to read a magazine issue all about Derek Shepherd's new fiancé. "Born into one of the wealthiest families of Moline, Ohio. Her daddy's in cotton and all that implies."<p>

Stephanie, Herman's assistance walks in with files. "There's no listing for an Joe Taylor in Moline."

"What about a high school?"

"No record of April Taylor attending… ever."

Herman looks down at the article. "Jesus! Whatever happened to responsible journalism? There's something wrong here. Why would my son do this to me?"

Steph speaks up from where she's sitting across Herman's desk. "Maybe he, um, loves her."

"Oh please! This is classic rebound. He' still wounded from, who was his last girlfriend?"

"Addison Montgomery, Gynecology, Los Angeles. She's now married to Jake Reilly."

"Yeah, well, there was a match made in Heaven. Get my son on the phone." Steph dials Derek quickly and hands it to her. "So, have you two lovebirds set a date?"

"_Mom-"_

"Okay, fine, just try to keep secrets. I dare you."

"_You sound like you're in a better mood."_

"Ellis Grey might come visit me this month."

"_Always trying to be a better doctor and still her journal."_

"Medicine is important. Say, um do happen to have the Taylor's number down there in Moline? I thought I should introduce myself."

"_I would like to meet them first, if you don't mind."_

"You do realize the press is going to be all over this. Happy couples don't sell. So if there are any skeletons in her closet, Derek, we need to know about them."

* * *

><p>April sits on the dirty couch and checks the time. He's been in the bedroom for 15 minutes now. Jackson finally walks out and puts the phone back. "You wear scrubs right?"<p>

"Yeah, so?"

"You wear orange ones?"

April catches sight of a cop car outside. She gets up from the couch and looks worried. "You called the sheriff? You know he hates me!"

Jackson lets the cop in and a familiar voice fills the home. "I can't believe my eyes! April?"

April turns around in shock and smiles. "Owen?" She jumps into his arms and into a big hug. "I can't believe you're the sheriff!"

Jackson looks on with disgust as they break a part. "Owen, can you try to be more professional? We have a crime suspect here."

Owen looks at her, "Now April, you can't just go and break into people's houses."

"I didn't break in, I used a key. My key." April shows him the key.

"It still isn't your house."

April grabs the divorce papers and walks over to Owen. "If you get him to sign these, I'll let you run me out of town."

Jackson cuts in. "That's none of your business."

Owen looks through the papers with shock. "Bill of divorcement? Jackson, I thought you took care of this."

"So did I."

"If you two are still married, it's her house too. This is just a domestic dispute." Owen smiles at the two. "You know what? I don't have a single childhood memory that doesn't have you two in it. You two got a lot to catch up on. I leave you two to do it."

Jackson starts to protest and Owen turns and faces the two. "The law is the law. She has done nothing wrong."

Jackson smiles at April evilly. "What about stealing ice cream from the Tasty Freeze, is that ok?"

"I took it back and you know it!"

Owen rolls his eyes and turns towards the door. "The cow incident, all her."

"Like I could tip a cow by myself!"

Owen is half way out the door when Jackson snaps his finger. "Owen… isn't there some outstanding warrant for whoever dumped your mom's car in the fishpond?"

* * *

><p>April dials her mom on the jail's phone, three rings and Karen finally picks up. <em>"Hello?"<em>

"Hi mom."

"_April is that you?"_

"Yeah, I just thought, I'd surprise you."

"_Well it is a surprise, being a busy doctor and what not."_

"I'm in town!"

"_Oh my, I gotta call your sisters! Joe! Joe! April is home!"_

"Mom! Mom! I only get a couple minutes."

"_Honey, you didn't need to call. Just come by."_

"That's the thing. I was hoping dad could come get me."

"_Why?"_

"Well, I'm in jail."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Home**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Hope you like it. Please follow, favorite, and review.**

The ride is quiet but April can feel her father's stare. "First time in jail, what happened?"

"Jackson was being difficult." April brushes a piece of red hair out of her eye and stares out the window. "How are Libby, Kimmie, and Alice?"

"They're fine. Libby is pregnant, you would know that if you called them more often."

April rolls her eyes. "Well all they do is insult me, and they don't seem like they want to talk."

"Hey, we all miss you. You're the one that's too busy with the whole hospital thing."

"It's not a thing!" April says a little too firmly. "It's my career. I am a soldier, a trauma soldier and I met a lot of good people in the hospital."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so passionate about it."

April smiles, she wishes that her parents would try to understand her career. "I met a guy. He's, well all the nurses call him McDreamy. I really like him." Joe nods but says nothing. They drive in silence and April remembers a question she wanted to ask her father. "Is Jackson ok? Has he been seeing Dr. Altman?

"Yes, I just saw him go last week. He's been getting better." April nods and they pull up to the house.

It's a 2 floor white house with black shutters. The red barn is right beside it and then there are fields of corn. The big tree in the front lawn still has the tire swing on it. April gets out of the car and grabs her bags.

Inside the house, her mother is all smiles and hugs April tightly. "Oh honey! I missed you so much! You look so tired, you're always so busy. So much work up in that hospital!"

April wiggles her way out of the hug and looks around the house. "Everything looks the same way it did last time I was here." Karen hands April the plane tickets. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"You spent all this money on these tickets. So, I was hoping you could try and get some money back."

"This was for you guys to come down last Christmas." April stuffs the tickets in her bag.

"I know but, the church was having such a beautiful service and we couldn't miss it. So, what put my baby in jail?"

Joe speaks up from where he's standing. "Jackson."

"Oh, I see. Honey you need to move on from that boy. Too much drama, especially about what happened-"

April grabs her ring and slides it on. "I moved on. Consider me moved. Because I love Derek and he loves me."

Karen gasps at April's ring. "Oh honey! Are you happy?"

"Yes." Karen and Joe smile at her but it doesn't meet their eyes. "What? What is it? Can you please act happy for me?"

Karen rubs her arm. "We are honey, it's just we haven't met him."

"Well when you do, you'll love him. I'm going to bed." April walks upstairs and into her old room. It's still the same, bright pink walls and a hideous blue bed. She lies down on the bed and plays with her ring for a little bit before drifting off to sleep.

April wakes up to the smell of bacon. She changes quickly into a nice dress and boots. Her father is eating at the table when walks downstairs. April grabs a piece of toast. "Dad can I borrow your truck?" Joe nods and continues to eat.

Karen comes in with another plate of bacon. "You're leaving?"

"I'll be back soon. I'm just going into town" April walks outside before her mother can object.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Old Friends**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out! I know a lot of you are wondering what happened between Jackson and April, you'll slowly find out. Please follow, favorite, and review!**

April slowly drives into town. She pulls up to the bank and parks her father's truck. People stare at her while she walks on the sidewalk. April isn't surprised, nosy people. "Hey, red! You must be a Kepner."

April turns around and looks at the blonde. "Arizona?"

"April Kepner, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since graduation."

April shrugs. "I have a couple of unfinished things. What about you, I never thought you would've stayed."

"I run the Roller Rink," Arizona points to the new brightly blue building, "I teach classes there. There mostly for the kids but also for the clumsy adults."

"You still with Connor Walsh, he was pretty hot."

Arizona shakes her head. "Nope, he was gay."

"Proof that even in this town, people can still have their secrets."

"I read all about McDreamy." Arizona winks at her. "Hey, I have a class about to start. Are you staying in town for a little bit?"

"Maybe, hopefully I can leave soon."

"I'll save you a pair of skates." Arizona waves goodbye and drives off to the Rink.

April opens the doors to the bank and walks up to a very bored and unhappy, Cristina Yang. Now that was the one person she was absolutely shocked to see here. "Cristina?"

"Virgin Mary." April rolls her eyes at the old nickname.

"So, you guys don't have a ATM?"

Cristina rolls her eyes. "They don't want to put one in, we lose the personal touch with people, idiots. Owen said you and Pretty Boy had a nice talk, or that's what he said last night."

April's eyes widen. "Wait are you and Owen, together?" Cristina nods and shows April her ring. "What happened with you and Preston?"

"He left." She shrugs, it was the past and she didn't want to think about it.

"Oh, I need to make withdraw from."

"Your joint account, since you and Jackson are still married."

* * *

><p>Jackson pulls up to his house and parks his car next to April's. His Nikes pound on front porch and he enters his home. It's too warm in here, and it smells too much like her. There's a new couch and his whole house is clean.<p>

April walks out and hands him a beer. "Hi green eyes. How was your appointment? Dr. Altman says your hand is so much better."

"Where's my stuff? April I swear to god."

"I was just being your good wife, cleaned up the house for you, and got rid of that nasty couch that smells like Alex Karev."

Jackson looks at her with disbelief. "You don't live here. April where is my stuff?"

"I got a nice stove. Oh, and this much, much better fridge. There are these nice beds at Seattle, I'll probably have to order you some."

Jackson shrugs and takes a sip of beer. "Whatever, _honey_, you can spend all your money. I could care less."

April takes his beer and takes a little sip. "Jackson, isn't technically our money?" His eyes widen when he realizes what she did.

"How much did you take?"His voice is calm, it scares her.

"All of it." April feels bad about it, but she needed to do this, or that's what she's telling herself.

"Get. Out. Now."

April pulls out the divorce papers from her purse. "Jackson, sign the papers. I promise, I'll give it all back." Jackson puts his hand out to grab the pen. "Why do you have all that money, and why haven't you paid for your medical bills?"

"Get out of my business April, you don't see me calling Derek up and asking him about you."

April stares at him shocked. "How did you find out?"

"It's been nine years. I have internet." Jackson leans over the paper and presses the pen down. "I guess being all in was a bad idea."

April nods. "I guess it was."

There's a knock on the door and they both jump and look over. April looks at the unfamiliar women standing outside. "Oh crap Mara, sorry Apes I got to go. I have a date."

He leaves April in his house with the unsigned papers.


End file.
